Warped
by jazzywazzy08
Summary: As children they were inseparable, until one of them did the unthinkable. When Danny Desai returns to Mystic Falls five years after murdering his aunt he struggles to reconnect with his childhood friends Bonnie Bennett and Matt Donovan. But with the past haunting them and the supernatural invading, will it ever be possible to recapture what they had? ON HIATUS
1. Introduction

**Title:** Warped

**Rating: **M

**Genre:** AU/AH/Crossovers

**Pairing(s): **Bonnie/Danny, Bonnie/Damon (One-sided), Matt/Katherine, Vicki/Damon, Stefan/Caroline, Tyler/Rebekah, Alaric/Karen, mentions of past Matt/Elena, etc.

**Summary: **As children they were inseparable, until one of them did the unthinkable. When Danny Desai returns to Mystic Falls five years after murdering his aunt he struggles to reconnect with his childhood friends Bonnie Bennett and Matt Donovan. But with the past haunting them and the supernatural invading, will it ever be possible to recapture what they had? And if they can will it all go to waste when the truth is revealed about the murder of Danny's aunt? Eventual Danny/Bonnie.

**Warnings:** Character Death, Violence, Torture, Non-Canon, etc.

_**Author's Note: So this is a fic requested by an anon on Tumblr and my title is as uncreative as it gets. LOL I am basically rewriting the TVD series from the beginning and high jacking Danny Desai from Twisted and sticking him in Mystic Falls. Things you need to know; Elena's parents are alive and no one really gives two shits about her outside of her friendship with Bonnie and Caroline. Matt is the one who dumped Elena and she is the one pining after him. Stefan drinks human blood though he doesn't kill and so he is somewhere between ripper and saint in this. Also the Defan dynamic is stronger in this and Katherine never came in between them. Damon was in love with Emily and Stefan was compelled by Katherine but neither of them loved her. She ratted Emily out and turned the Salvatore after they both ended up rejecting her. This starts during the pilot of both shows. If you haven't seen Twisted then you should definitely watch it. I hope I am doing Danny's character justice for those of you who have. **_

**Introduction**

Eleven year old Bonnie Bennett rolled her eyes as, elven year old Matt Donovan showed her his touchdown dance, not at all bothered by the fact that he was in the middle of elven year old Danny Desai's backyard. The blonde haired, blue eyed boy pumped his fists in the air and shook his hips making a loud whooping sound.

"Remind me never to tune in if you actually make it to the NFL, Matty," Bonnie laughed, her green eyes dancing.

"Come Bon," Matt said, "You gotta watch me. I mean you're going to be my cheerleader so you'll me forced to tune in."

"Me? A cheerleader?" Bonnie asked. Bonnie huffed tugging at the Patriots jersey that she had stolen form Danny with one hand and brushing her dark tight kinky curls out of her face with the other hand. "I don't think so," she said, ignoring Matt's laughter, "Toss the ball asshat."

Matt snickered good naturedly, and shook his head. Bonnie was the only girl that he and Danny could tolerate for more than five minutes. All Caroline Forbes ever talked about was clothes and Elena Gilbert bored Matt to tears most of the time. Matt's mom called Bonnie a tomboy, but Matt just thought of her as one of those girls who got what it was to be a guy, and understood how to communicate with them. She listened when he and Danny wanted to talk and she didn't push when they didn't. She was direct and she meant what he said, so they didn't have to guess what she meant all the time like most of the girls that they went to school with.

"Alright, Bon," he said, "No need to get your panties in a twist." He grinned when she gave him a lethal look. He threw the ball and wasn't surprised when Bonnie caught it the way that Danny had taught her.

She was about to toss the ball back when suddenly her gaze went up to Danny's bedroom window. He was looking out at them, his face expressionless. Bonnie frowned, her arms falling to her sides. She looked back at him and he stared at her unflinchingly.

"Come on, Bon," Matt said, regaining her attention, "Throw the ball."  
Bonnie turned back to Matt, her expression suddenly concerned. "What do you think is up with him lately?" Bonnie asked, gesturing toward the window where Danny had disappeared, "He's been kind of weird, kind of quiet?"

Matt shrugged. "If there was something wrong you'd know before I did," he said, "You know he usually talks to you about that kind of stuff. It's probably his mom or something, you know she's a she beast. Or maybe his dad is drinking again." Though Matt doubted it, when Danny's dad went drinking, Matt's mom usually accompanied him and Kelly Donovan had been a homebody as of late. Besides that, he would have told Bonnie by now.

Bonnie tried to think about what it could be. Something that he wouldn't feel comfortable talking to even her about. Bonnie smirked. "Could be puberty," she said, "He wouldn't tell me that."

"Really, Bon?" Matt asked, raising his eyebrow at her, and shaking his head.

Bonnie shrugged. "I don't know," she replied, "I just thought that it might be a guy thing. If it's not that then I guess it could be something deeper."

"Deeper like what?" Matt questioned.

"I don't know," Bonnie repeated, "I'm just…worried that's all. What if something is really wrong? He would tell us right?"

Matt sighed uncomfortably. This was the reason Danny always talked to Bonnie about things that bothered him. Matt wasn't good at that kind of thing. "Whatever, Bennett," he said, "He's fine unless her says differently. Now stop being a girl and throw the ball." Bonnie threw the ball hard, just missing hitting Matt in the head. "Okay," Matt said, "Fine. Being a girl isn't an insult."

"Whatever," Bonnie frowned, "I'm still telling Grams you said it."

Matt's eyes widened thinking about Sheila Bennett washing his mouth out with a bar of soap. "You can't," Matt begged, "Last time I couldn't get the taste of soap out of my mouth for a weak."

"It wouldn't be a problem if you learned to watch your mouth," Bonnie smiled. Matt picked up the ball and threw it in her direction, aiming at her head this time. She dodged it at the last minute and laughed when he pouted.

Bonnie moved to retrieve the ball. She picked it up and was about to toss it back to Matt when she heard the back door to the Desai home open.

"About time you came out?" Matt said, without looking in his direction, "Go long, Desai."

Danny didn't look like he heard him as he stepped forward into their path. Bonnie blinked at him in confusion when she realized that he was holding the red jump rope that her father had given her for her birthday. He gripped it tightly as if it was an extension of his arm.

"Man," Matt said, eyeing him warily, "Seriously, what gives?"

He wasn't paying attention to Matt however. He was looking straight ahead, dazed. Sweat stained his shirt and his eyes were empty.

"Danny?" Bonnie asked, "Are you okay? Is something wrong? Why were you inside for so long?"

He looked at her then, his eyes focusing on her, seeming to plead for her to understand. "I had to," he said, "There was no other choice."

Bonnie found that she was afraid as she looked at him, the unknown fear creeping through her skin, and causing goose bumps to spread across her skin. She didn't find the source of that fear until she walked into Danny's house and found the body of his aunt Tara, the marks from her jump road still standing out where Danny had wrapped it around her neck and strangled her.


	2. Chapter One: The Return

**Title:** Warped

**Rating: **M

**Genre:** AU/AH/Crossovers

**Pairing(s): **Bonnie/Danny, Bonnie/Damon (One-sided), Matt/Katherine, Vicki/Damon, Stefan/Caroline, Tyler/Rebekah, Alaric/Karen, mentions of past Matt/Elena, etc.

**Summary: **As children they were inseparable, until one of them did the unthinkable. When Danny Desai returns to Mystic Falls five years after murdering his aunt he struggles to reconnect with his childhood friends Bonnie Bennett and Matt Donovan. But with the past haunting them and the supernatural invading, will it ever be possible to recapture what they had? And if they can will it all go to waste when the truth is revealed about the murder of Danny's aunt? Eventual Danny/Bonnie.

**Warnings:** Character Death, Violence, Torture, Non-Canon, etc.

_**Author's Notes: So this is unedited so my apologies. Anyway this is the actual first part. I wanted to do in introduction for dramatic effect. Which I likely failed at but whatever. Lol. Hope your guys like this. I am nervous about this one so please leave feedback. Sorry for any errors. Love you all and thanks for reading**_.

**Chapter One: The Return**

_Dear Diary,_

_Grams always says that when you let something bother you, then you are giving it power over you. It's been five years, and even if I tell myself that the past is in the past, that doesn't stop the nightmares, or the images that flash in my head when I see little girls jumping rope. That doesn't stop me from pulling out that picture of the three us that I keep hidden under my bed in the shoe box that I decorated in stickers of our favorite football teams. It doesn't stop me from wondering where it all went wrong._

_ But I won't let it bother, not today. I won't give it power over me, give him power over me. When someone asks me if I am okay, I will say yes and I will mean it. I will smile and it won't be forced. When I look at Matt, we won't remember what we both can't seem to forget. Instead I will remember the time that he once said that I would be his cheerleader, and he'll tease me because even if he hasn't made it to the NFL just yet, he was still right. _

_ When we see him in the hallway, he won't be someone that defined us; that traumatized us. He'll be a shadow. I'll walk past him and I'll move on. I'll have closure. I'll start fresh. I'll let go. _

Bonnie Bennett closed her journal at the sound of her phone vibrating. Picking it up from her nightstand she saw Elena Gilbert's name flashing on the screen. She was supposed to be picking the brunette up for their first day of school since the summer. After the news that she had received yesterday, that not only was Danny Desai returning to Mystic Falls, but he would be attending Mystic Falls High School, the fact had slipped her mind.

She was still annoyed with herself for giving Logan Fell the interview when he had showed up at the Gilberts the day before. She had been emotional and she had said things that she had regretted but Logan had gotten his scoop and Bonnie had been reminded of what an asshole he was. She was glad that Elena's Aunt Jenna had seen then light, though they weren't exactly supposed to know that she had been dating him.

Bonnie tossed her diary aside and then sent a quick text to Elena, before stuffing her phone into her pocket. She collected her things and made her way downstairs. She tried to get out of the door without being stopped, even as she heard her Grams moving around the living room, the television buzzing in the background.

Bonnie could hear her own voice, talking to Logan Fell. Declaring Danny Desai, unfit to grace the halls of her high school. She wanted to get out of the house that much quicker. However, Sheila Bennett stopped her before she could reach the door.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to handle this?" Sheila asked, as Bonnie stopped, her hand frozen on the doorknob.

Bonnie sighed, and pasted on a smile. "I'm a witch remember?" she said, jokingly referring to her grandmother's claims about her heritage, "If he bothers me then I'll just turn him into a frog or something."

"You're not funny," Sheila said. Bonnie watched as she took a sip of her coffee that was likely laced with whiskey. It was early but her Grams never minded much when it came drinking. "If you need to come home then come home," Sheila said, "No need to put on a brave face. If you're worried about your father then I can handle him."

Bonnie didn't want another confrontation between her father and her Grams. It wouldn't do. He barely allowed Bonnie to see her as it was, and with all this talk of witchcraft recently on top of the Desai's returning, Rudy Hopkins, had lost what little patience that he once had. "I'll be fine," Bonnie said, more firmly. She opened the door and was about to walk through it when she stopped. "Please don't get into it with dad, okay?" She asked, turning back slightly.

Sheila nodded. "Just remember what I said," she said.

Bonnie nodded and then she was gone.

**:::**

Matt Donovan sighed as he walked into his living room in time to see his sister watching the local news. There was a piece about a couple being attacked by some unknown animal and then there was the piece that Logan Fell had done on Danny.

Matt frowned slightly when he saw Bonnie's face on the screen, declaring that she if it were up to her that she wouldn't allow that "socio" in her school. He couldn't say he blamed her. He understood more than anyone.

"Isn't she being a little harsh?" Vicki Donovan asked, as she stared at the television screen.

Matt rolled his eyes. "It's not like he went away to boarding school Vick," he said, "He was in juvi for murder. He killed someone."

Vicki sighed, turning the television off. "Yeah, well," she said, "He was elven, and he probably had a reason. Maybe if you had answered on of his letters then you would've found out what it was."

Matt shook his head. He didn't want to get into this. Not when their mother was passed out on the floor in the bathroom after drinking all night. Not when he would have to deal with Elena after dumping her over the summer. "Yeah, well," he sighed, "Maybe I don't want to know."

Vicki stood up from the couch and turned on him. "He was your friend, Matty," she pressed, "I remember the way the three of you were. You loved each other, told each other everything. Now you're not even close to Bonnie the same way that you were. Danny coming back could be a good thing if you let it. He was scared and he was a kid and he made a mistake. What are you going to do hate him forever?"

"I'm not getting into this with you," Matt said firmly, "If you want a ride to school then I suggest you get ready."

Vicki sighed as she watched him leaving the room. Matt kept himself so closed off that even she couldn't reach him. In reality there had only ever been two people that could.

**:::**

"So your Grams is still going on about this witch stuff huh?" Elena asked Bonnie from the passenger's seat of her blue Prius.

Bonnie nodded. "She says our ancestors are from Salem or something," she said her tone distracted as she drove.

Elena knew where Bonnie's mind really was and she smiled, doing her best to distract her friend. "Well," she said, "You predicted Obama and you predicted Heath Ledger and I totally believe that Florida is going to break off into little resort islands like you said."

Bonnie made as noise of agreement but it was clear that she wasn't listening. She kept thinking about what she would say to Danny once she saw. Wondering if he would try to approach her. If he would ever recognize her. How Matt was dealing with things.

"Are you sure you want to go through with going to school today?" Elena asked after a moment of continued silence, "I mean Logan Fell is already camera ready and camped out front according to text I just received for Caroline, so maybe you should just wait until this all blows over. I mean everyone is already calling the freak Socio, because of some comment you made yesterday, are you really ready to deal with all of this and see him face to face on top of it?"

Bonnie winced a little at Elena using the term 'freak', but said nothing. She didn't know what else you could call a killer. "I'm fine," she said, "Besides, I've already made some fabulous predictions for this year so we have nothing to worry about."

"That sounds more like it," Elena grinned, "Let's hear it."

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak when a crow suddenly flew up and hit her windshield. She slammed on the breaks her heart hammering in her chest. The day was already bad and she hadn't even gotten to school yet. "I'm sorry, Elena," she said, clearly flustered, "I didn't mean…there was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere."

"It's fine," Elena said, shaking her head, "I'm fine. You?"

Bonnie nodded, taking a deep breath. "I'm good," she said. Her hands clenched around the steering wheel, and she closed her eyes, more determined than ever to truly be alright. After a while she opened her eyes and turned back to Elena, smiling. "I predict," she said, "That this year is going to be kick ass and I predict that all the sad and dark times are going to be over and that we are going to be beyond happy."

Elena nodded, hoping that her own enthusiasm would cause Bonnie to believe her own words.

Across the street Damon Salvatore watched as the girl's pulled off.

"That was a bit dramatic, don't you think brother?" Stefan Salvatore asked as he walked up behind him.

Damon shrugged. "You would think so," he said, "But remember that I was always the one that knew how to grab a woman's attention, little brother."

Stefan smirked. "Yes, well," he said, "Emily at least loved your flare for the dramatic. Kept her on her toes." He noticed when Damon winced. "What?" he asked, "We can't talk about her now? I mean, that is why you're here right? To keep the promise that you made? To protect her line? I was under that impression at least when you begged me to return with you because you wanted my help to keep this one safe….Bonnie is it?"

"Yes," Damon nodded, "And speaking of which, shouldn't you be heading off. I mean, you wouldn't want to be late for school. It'll ruin your reputation as a saint."

Stefan frowned as he thought about Damon's plan to infiltrate the high school to find out information about this Danny Desai. After all, it wouldn't due to have his "little bird" going to school with a murderer, old friend or no old friend. Stefan did find it funny however, that of all the Bennett witches that Damon had protected over the years, this Bonnie was the only one that had managed to get a nickname, earning it when she was only six, when Damon had saved her from jumping off the roof of her house when she was making an attempt to fly to prove a point to her little friends. An incident that Bonnie no longer remembered thanks to Sheila's handiwork. It was one of the many reasons Damon disliked the woman, the first being that she preferred Stefan to him, though there was a particular reason for that that Stefan was never going to let his brother in on.

"Remember what I said," Stefan pressed, "If I help you with this then…"

"I know," Damon said, cutting him off, "No killing unless it's for my little bird's sake. Not counting the couple from last night. You know what they say, one more for the road."

Stefan rolled his eyes he walked away from his brother. "If Zach kicks you out of the Boardinghouse I'm not vouching for you this time," he said, "One more kill and I'm putting vervain in the town's water supply."

"Big a good boy at school Stefan," Damon called, ignoring his threat, as it wasn't as if he couldn't handle Zach, "Listen to your teachers and make sure you pay attention in class. Don't be scared to make new friends."

Stefan turned around long enough to flip him off before her kept walking.

:::

Bonnie managed to weave her way past the reporters and into the school without any hassle, Elena on her trial. There was no sign of Danny and Bonnie began to wonder if he would actually show up. She tried not to think about him. But it was all she thought about as she made her way to her locker. Her life was divided into three sections; before the incident, during the incident, and after the incident. The marker of the divisions looking suspiciously like a red jump rope.

She didn't understand why he would come back. His mom was trying to breeze her way through town the same way she had before. But Karen Desai was no longer the head of the PTA, she was the woman with a murderer for a son, a dead husband who had drunkenly fallen to his death from a company air craft, and according to her Grams the woman was also broke. There was nothing left in Mystic Falls for her or Danny anymore, so Bonnie didn't really get why they had chosen to stay after Danny's release.

Bonnie half listened as Elena commented on the travesty of an outfit that one of their female classmates was wearing. Then Matt was standing across the hall, red letterman jacket and all, his presence catching both of their attention.

"Do you think he's okay?" Elena asked, frowning at the headphones in Matt's ear.

Bonnie shrugged and continued fishing for her books. She and Matt were still friends but she had stopped being his sounding board a long time ago. She couldn't be that one person that he and Danny went to, that would listen to all of her crap, not anymore, as thanks to Danny she now had crap of her own.

Matt glanced over at them and Elena smiled hopefully and waved. The two had been dating up until the end of the summer. Matt had broken it off, claiming that they were better off as being just friends.

Elena pouted when Matt didn't wave back. "He hate me," she muttered. She turned back to around to face Bonnie and leaned against the lockers.

"That isn't hate," Bonnie said, shutting her locker, "That's I dumped you and I know I said I wanted to be friends but now it's awkward because Bonnie might have let it slip that you were living off ice cream and listening to Air Supply's greatest hits for the better part of the summer." Elena's eyes widened and Bonnie shrugged. "Sorry," she said, "It was at Tyler's end of the summer party and you know how I get too talky when I drink."

Elena opened her mouth to say something when suddenly Bonnie's name was squealed rather theatrically. The girl's turned in time to see Caroline Forbes walking up to them. The blonde wasted no time accosting Bonnie with a hug. "Oh my god," she said, "I saw the reporters outside. Are you okay? I mean you're not still traumatized are you?"

Caroline pulled back from her and before Bonnie could answer she turned to Elena. "She isn't still traumatized is she?" she asked, "I mean it's been like five years."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, even if she knew that Caroline's heart was in a good place, kind of, she didn't want to deal with either of them at the moment. She looked in between them and forced a smile. "I'm going to go talk to Matt," she said, "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

Before they could answer, Bonnie hefted her books and walked across the hall toward where Matt still stood at his locker. He smiled awkwardly at her as she stopped in front of him and he took the ear buds from his ears. "Hey," he said.

"Hey, Matty," Bonnie said, her smile becoming more genuine.

Matt laughed softly. "You haven't called me that in a while," he said. Bonnie nodded, looking around the hall and then back at him. "So," he asked, warily, "How are you holding up?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I thought I was okay," she said, "Then I woke up this morning feeling like I was eleven years old again. A part of me wishes he wasn't coming back you know?"

"Yeah," Matt agreed, "I don't really like to think about it. About him."

Bonnie nodded, looking down at the floor. "I still have nightmares about it sometimes," she confessed.

"I'd be surprised if you didn't," Matt asked.

"What about you?" Bonnie asked, "I mean…I have my Grams and Elena to talk to at least. I mean…have you been…I mean I know your mom is…." Bonnie trailed. Things had once been so easy for them and now they were just two people who used to be close that were still friends but would never be as close as they once were. "What about Tyler?"  
Matt laughed. "He isn't exactly the sharing type, Bon," he said.

"Vicki?" Bonnie ventured.

Matt shook his head. "She lectured me about giving him another chance," he told her, "But that's about it."

So Bonnie had been right, she had been his only confidant. But something else had caught her attention. "Are you?" she asked, "Are you going to give him another chance?"

Matt was about to answer when suddenly the hallway grew quiet, still. Bonnie and Matt, turned to see exactly who they had been speaking of before they both looked pointedly away. He looked different, older, his hair longer, he was taller, there was as piercing in his ear that hadn't been there before, but his eyes were the same. There was no mistaking that it was Danny Desai.

Everyone was so focused on Danny that even Stefan Salvatore was able to blend into the crowd. Though Caroline Forbes did notice both of the newcomers.

Bonnie looked down at the floor even as she could feel his eye one them. Matt looked somewhere over her shoulder as he leaned against his locker.

"Is that him?" Bonnie heard Caroline whisper, even among the quiet whispers of the crowd, "He's kind of hot for a psycho."

Elena's voice soon followed. "Seriously, Caroline?"

Caroline again. "What? Just because he killed someone doesn't mean I don't have eyes."

Bonnie and Matt shared a look and she didn't know whether she wanted to run or maybe shake Caroline for being so bubbly and inappropriate all the time.

But Bonnie's thoughts of Caroline fled when Danny stopped in front of her and Matt. She and Matt locked eyes, a silent communication passing between them, the same way it had when they were kids and they were attempting to get away with something that they weren't supposed to be doing and had to speak to one another without using words.

"Boo."

Bonnie jumped slightly before both she and Matt turned to look at Danny, matching incredulous expressions on their faces. He let out a sheepish laugh, attempting a smile. Bonnie remembered when she loved hearing him laugh, now the sound left her slightly hollow. "I'm sorry," he said, quickly, "I'm sorry. I was just joking."

His voice was deeper another change, Bonnie noted. She looked at him, and she couldn't tell what he expected of them. Her heart was pounding and she felt as if everyone in the hall had to have heard it.

Danny looked in between them and she could since his uncertainty, though she doubted that it could be even a fraction of what they were feeling. "How…how are you guys?"  
They were saved as the principal walked through the hall and called Danny to his office. Bonnie felt and shameful and unwanted sense of loss as she watched him walk away.

Then Matt was there taking her hand and tugging her toward Mr. Tanner's classroom, his grip firm as if no time at all had passed. "Let's go to class," he said.

Bonnie nodded absently letting herself be led down the hall, her emotions going haywire as she tried hard not to look back.

**:::**

Danny Desai sat in the principal's office next to his mother pretending to listen to what to some might have been considered an inspirational speech but to Danny was a failed attempt to hit on his mom when his father's body probably wasn't even cold yet.

He stared out the window in between a few sarcastic remarks here and there. His mind was not on his dead father, or that five years he had spent in the juvenile detention center, or the repercussions for his actions. His mind was on the only two friends that he had ever had.

They had grown different in his absence as was to be expected. But essentially they just had to be the same, because Matt was playing football and Bonnie was from what his mom had told him, his cheerleader, just like they had always joked about.

But he wasn't naïve enough to think that the things that stayed the same would ever outweigh the things he had caused to change. He was incapable of regretting what he had done but there were consequences. They would likely never look at him the same, if his actions weren't the blame for that then his absence from their lives for the last five years was. But he couldn't let them go, not when they were all that was left, not when he had broken them, damaged them so irreparably. Because the way he was now, he could no longer care about anything outside of them and the way that they had shaped his past and he had shaped their future.

Danny stood when the principal finally let him go. He walked out of the office, not bothering with pleasantries. Hefting his book bag on his shoulder he walked through the thankfully empty hallway. Or at least he had thought it was empty.

Matt was digging through his locker, having forgotten his history book, which was a bad idea when having to deal with an asshole like Mr. Tanner.

Danny hesitated a moment before he walked up to the locker and knocked on the door drawing Matt's attention. "Hey, Matty," he said. He didn't miss the grimace at the nickname that they had used when they were kids. "Sorry I had to run before," he said.

Matt slammed his locker and shook his head. "I have to get to class," he said.

"Look Matt," Danny said, "I know that you and me were never really big on heart to hearts. I mean that was always Bon's thing. But I'm a little nervous so can we chat?"

"About what?" Matt laughed bitterly, "About how you fucked up my head so bad that my mom started drinking again just when she began to sober up, so she could handle it. Or about how Bonnie had nightmares and cried over you and blamed herself because she felt like she wasn't there for you enough because that is what she does. About how we had to pick of the pieces because of something _you_ did."

"I know it must have been rough," Danny said, "I get it. I can't even begin to imagine-"

"No," Matt sighed, "You can't because you weren't here. You weren't the one helping me clean puke off of my bathroom floor and feeding my mom aspirin to nurse her hangover; that was Bonnie. You weren't the one that stayed up on the phone all night because Bonnie felt like she wasn't enough for anyone, not her mother and not you, because she was scared that someone else would leave her; that was me. So you don't get to come up to us after five years and say hey and expected us to give you some warm little homecoming. "

"I know," Danny nodded, "I tried to stay in contact with you guys. Did you get any of the letters I sent? I mean I know Vick wrote me a couple of times-"

"She what?" Matt cut in and then shook his head once more, "You know what…I don't want to know." Matt turned to leave but Danny walked around him and stood in front of him.

"It's still me Matty," he said, "I'm still the same boy you grew up with. The same kid that helped to toilet paper the Lockwoods house when Tyler stole Packers jersey in the fifth grade. The same guy that made Bon paper wings when she decided that was a bird and wanted to jump off the roof to see if she could fly."

Matt's jaw ticked as he fought past the urge to remember. "Yeah, well," he said, "Like I said. You never talked to me like you talked to her so. She knew you best. I'll trust you when she does. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Danny asked, his hazel eyes hopeful.

"Why did you do it, man?" Matt asked, "Seriously. Tell it was something bad. Something that could explain….you said that you didn't have a choice. That it was the only way. What happened? Did she do something to you? You could've said something, if not to me then to Bon-"

Danny's face closed off into that family inscrutable expression. Matt hated that look. It made him seem detached, cold. Maybe he was, he was a killer after all. "No I couldn't," Danny said, his voice rising, "Okay. I still can't. I can't tell that to anyone. Ever. Especially not Bon."

"Fine," Matt said, as the bell rang, "Whatever. Are we done here?" Before he could answer Matt began to walk away.

Danny followed, falling into step with him easily. "Can you…can you at least show me to my next class?" he asked, "This place is like a giant maze."

Matt snatched Danny's schedule from his hand, scanned if briefly and then gave it back to him. "You've got class with me and Bon," he said suspiciously, "History with Tanner. You'll probably like him. He's an even bigger asshole than you are."

"I'll take that as a complement common from you, Donovan," Danny smirked.

"Yeah, sure," Matt said, "But just remember, juvenile delinquent or not I can still kick your ass, Desai."

Danny shrugged. "Well I hear Bon's a cheerleader now so I'm guessing she can't still whoop both our asses," he stated.

"Don't let the pompoms fool you," Matt said, "Bon is lethal and if she's anything like her Grams then she will only get worse with old age."

Danny laughed, shaking his head. Matt said one thing but his actions said another. "She still making you wash your mouth out with soap?" he asked.

"She's upgraded from bars to the liquid stuff," Matt frowned, "I don't know what kind of shit you went through in that dentition center but let me tell you, you don't know torture until you accidently swallow lavender scented liquid Dial. That woman is a sadist."

Danny was almost sure that if he took things slow and didn't push, that he would have his friends back. And even if he couldn't, he would never regret what he had done.

**:::**

Bonnie was trying to pay attention to Mr. Tanner but it was hard to with Danny sitting behind her, right next to where Matt sat diagonal from her. She could feel his stare boring into her back. She stared down at her paper, pretending to take notes and failing at it miserably. Though, had Danny not been there she still wouldn't have paid attention. Bonnie hated history. Always, had.

"The battle of Willow Creek," Mr. Tanner said, "Took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle?"

The room was silent and Bonnie knew before Tanner spoke that he would call on her. He liked to make an example of her. He thought she was just some dumb cheerleader when in all actuality she just didn't give a shit about his class, though Matt was the only one who knew that. Even Elena though Bonnie wasn't the smartest when it came to school when in reality most of the time it was the other way around.

Bonnie had started hanging out with Elena and Caroline five months after Danny was sent away. Her dad encouraged her to have a fresh start and so she tried to break away from the things tying her to the past. However, Matt was the only one that understood so letting go of him was impossible and as much as she loved them, Elena and Caroline would never be able to replace him, or even Danny.

"Miss Bennett?" Mr. Tanner, said, and Bonnie fought the urge to roll her eyes.

She stopped doodling on her notebook and looked up. "Um," she said, "A lot." She could hear both Matt and Danny snickering behind her, and she had to fight the urge to laugh to. She knew they weren't being malicious. It was simply that they knew her well enough to know what she was doing, or rather Matt did and Danny had. "I don't know. I'm not sure," she continued, when Tanner kept looking at her, "Like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant Miss Bennett," Mr. Tanner said, clearly unamused.

"Well," a voice said from behind, "Maybe if she had a teacher that wasn't more focused on insulting his students than doing his job, she'd know they answer. Though, maybe not, she doesn't really like history, even though _clearly _you make it _so fun_, Mr. Tanner."

"Ah," Mr. Tanner smirked, "Mr. Desai. Or as your fellow students have taken so kindly to calling you, Socio, an suspect the reason behind Miss Bennett's inattention. Can you give us an answer?"

Bonnie sat ramrod straight in her chair. She didn't know what he thought he was doing or why and worse than that for a moment it had felt good to have someone stick up for her, even if it was stupid and even if it was Danny.

Danny tapped his pencil on his notebook, looking at the back of Bonnie's head and the back at Mr. Tanner. He knew the answer but he was having too much fun pissing the guy off. _No one _talked to Bonnie that way. "Not too fond of history either, I'm afraid,"

"Guess they don't focus much on education where you've been right?" Mr. Tanner asked, his tone condescending.

Even with her mixed feelings about the situation Bonnie wanted to say a few choice words to her teacher. He was an asshole, always had been. She felt sorry for Matt because he had to deal with him in class and on the football field.

"Not at all, sir," Danny said, shaking his head, his tone equally as condescending when he spoke, "I'm considering writing a very strongly worded letter. You know, if I can ever manage to learn to read."

In spite of herself Bonnie laughed. Her amusement doubled when Mr. Tanner had to tamper down his anger.

"Mr. Donovan," he said, moving on, "Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your imbedded jock stereotype?"

Matt glanced over a Danny and Bonnie in time to see them both roll their eyes theatrically. "It's okay, Mr. Tanner," Matt said, "I'm cool with it."

"Well," Mr. Tanner frowned at their obvious amusement, "I guess it's true what they say, birds of a feather flock together."

Everyone in room knew that he was alluding to their previous connection. An awkward silence fell.

Danny glared at the man a moment before he noticed him twisting a golden ring around his index finger. The shape and the make like the one on Danny's own. His eyes moved to Tanner's desk and they landed on a photo of the man and who Danny assumed was his wife. Danny's eyes stopped on the necklace around Mrs. Tanner's neck. Gold intricate design, red stones, exactly like his Aunt Tara's. For the briefest of moments Danny say red, before he shut down completely. He met Mr. Tanner's gaze again and for the briefest of moments the man looked freighted. Danny wasn't sure that he shouldn't have been.

**:::**

By lunch Bonnie was barely able to stand being at the school another minute. She was sitting at her normal lunch table with Caroline and Elena, she wasn't however, a part of what would have been a normal conversation.

"Looks like we're doing okay as far as male real estate goes this year," Caroline said, "I mean between Danny and they knew guys Stefan Salvatore, the fruit is ripe for the picking."

"You know his name already?" Elena asked.

"Oh please. A name is child's play Elena," Caroline said, that's for amateur, "I practically know his entire life story. He lives with his uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house, with his older brother Damon. They haven't lived here since they were kids. Military family so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini and his favorite color is blue. Also he has really bad taste in music, listens to Seattle grudge, but thankfully that hasn't corrupted his fashion sense."

Elena blinked at her and then frowned. "Do you think if I paid attention to Matt that way that he wouldn't have dumped me?" She asked.

Caroline groaned and Bonnie sighed. "Anyway," Caroline said, "I already know about Danny from Bonbon, so as far as I'm concerned I can take my pick. I mean I now have enough info to be able to target one or both."

"Please tell you're not thinking about going after a murderer, Caroline," Bonnie said seriously. She knew she sounded harsh considering what Danny had been to her but at the same time it was the irrevocable truth.

"Whatever he was a kid," Caroline shrugged, "Besides, he wouldn't be here if anyone thought he was a threat. And anyway dangerous is the new sexy."

Bonnie threw the fork down on her plate and Elena attempted to defuse the situation. "She isn't being serious Bonnie," Elena said, "You know it's her hormones talking."

Caroline looked at Bonnie considering her. "It's been five years Bonnie," she said, "You said you're over and that you've moved on and if you haven't then you need to. Frankly, I can take care of myself. So unless the issue here is that you want him-"

"That isn't the issue," Bonnie contradicted quickly.

"Alrighty then," Caroline said, "So I guess it's safe to assume that you don't mind me having a little fun with Socio before Stefan and I plan our June wedding."

Bonnie knew that Caroline had insecurities and always felt like she had some kind of point for prove but she had hoped that Caroline would put some thought into what she was doing and how it affected the people around her at least once.

"Come on, Bonnie," Elena sighed, "I don't know why you're taking her so seriously. This is Caroline remember?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Caroline asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sometimes," Elena sighed, "You get carried away with things but that doesn't mean that you actually go through with them."

Just then Danny walked into the cafeteria. Bonnie picked at her food and pretended that she hadn't seen him. However, Caroline was making no such attempts to hide herself. "Hey, Socio," Caroline called waving at him, "Come here for a sec." He looked up, his eyes landing on her and then Bonnie before he began to walk over. Caroline turned to Elena. "Still think I won't go through with it?" She asked.

Elena rolled her eyes, refusing to comment once she noticed Bonnie's discomfort.

"Not sure I should start responding to that nickname," Danny said, as he approached their table, his eyes on Bonnie as he stopped. Bonnie refused to look at him. "Bon," he said, "I've been looking for you." The slight shifting in her seat was his only response, still she looked straight ahead.

Caroline stood, from the table and regained Danny's attention. "I'm Caroline," she said, "Bonnie's best friend, but you know were' actually more like sisters. Right, Bonnie?"

They both looked over at her and Bonnie stiffened. "Right, Care," Bonnie muttered, standing, "I'll see you guys later. I have Bio in ten." Without another word she stood and walked away, their eyes on her as she left.

"Don't worry about her," Caroline said, regaining Danny's attention, "She's get over it eventually. Everyone will. It's just a matter of time before the next town scandal. My mom is the sheriff so trust me I know."

"I'll take your word for it," Danny said, turning back to Caroline once Bonnie had disappeared.

"So anyway," Caroline said, "There's this party tonight. A back to school thing at the falls. You should totally come."

"Caroline," Elena hissed, from where she was still sitting at the table.

"Ignore her," Caroline said, "She attention starved because she didn't receive enough hugs as a child."

Danny grinned. "You know," he said, "I kind of got that impression." He had seen her following Matt around most of the day like some kind of lost puppy. In one of their very few conversations when Matt wasn't trying to avoid him, Danny's former friend let it slip that the two dated.

"Everyone does," Caroline nodded, "So are you coming?"

Danny blinked at the abrupt change in subject. He wondered faintly how Bonnie had gone from hanging with him and Matt and wearing football jerseys to…well this. Not that he had a problem with her friends in particular, in truth he was indifferent, it just seemed un-Bonnie-like.

"I'm not really that into parties," he said. He looked in the direction Bonnie had gone as if he wanted to go after her.

"Bonnie will be there," Caroline said measuring his reaction.

"Yeah?" He asked suddenly looking interested. Caroline nodded. "Maybe I'll pop by," he said, "Thanks for the invite."

"No problem," Caroline said, giving him a calculated look as he walked away. She sighed as she turned back to Elena. "Well," she said, "That was a bust. Looks like I am now completely team Salvatore."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, "He said he would go. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah," Caroline said as if she were talking to a child, "He said that he would go after I mentioned Bonnie. Meaning he is going for and not me. So it's best to cut my losses. You should try it, I mean the whole pining for Matt thing is giving you frown lines from all of the pouting."

"Whatever," Elena said, "At least you're backing off of this whole Socio thing."

"Actually," Caroline smiled, "Now I think I'll play match maker. I mean you know what they say. The best way to get over a problem is to get under it."

Elena blinked at her. "No one says that Caroline," she said laughing.

Caroline shrugged. "Well," Caroline said the picture of nonchalance as Elena shook her head at her, "I do."

**:::**

Matt Donovan normally stayed away from Mystic Grill when he wasn't working, however, Tyler Lockwood didn't seem to think that they had any other real options of hang out places after school and as Matt watched Tyler watch his sister walk away he figured out why.

"Please tell you're not hooking up with my sister," Matt said, his throwing his French fry back on his plate, his appetite suddenly gone.

Tyler looked unaffected by Matt's sudden disgust. "I'm not hooking up with your sister," he said. He shrugged his face serious but Matt knew him well enough to know he was lying.

"You're such a dick," Matt muttered, shaking his head. Matt glanced over at the table that Bonnie shared with Caroline, grateful when the blonde got up to accost the new guy Stefan Salvatore as he walked into the diner. "I'll be right back," Matt said, "I have to talk to Bon for a sec."  
"You mean about Socio," Tyler said, "Please tell me that you guys are going to start hanging out with that freak again. I don't want to pull out my black suit anytime soon if you catch my drift."

Matt rolled his eyes. He wondered what Tyler would think if he knew that he hadn't been the one to stay in touch with Danny, but Vicki had. "Don't worry about it, man," he said, "You're being an idiot."

Tyler stole a fry from Matt's plate as he stood. "Whatever," he said, "When he goes all Michael Myers on you don't say I didn't warn you."

Matt ignored him as he walked across the diner and took the seat that Caroline had vacated. He glanced to where Caroline and Stefan were playing pool and then back at Bonnie, who had turned to face him.

"She works fast," Matt commented, "Doesn't she?"  
Bonnie smiled good naturedly. "You have no idea," she said, and then, "What's up? And you had better talk fast before Elena gets here."

Matt sighed, drumming his fingers on the table. He knew he would have to stop avoiding Elena eventually. "Is there any way that you could maybe tell her to back off?" Matt asked.

"Nope," Bonnie said, shaking her head, "Not getting in the middle. If you want her to stop making puppy dog eyes at you then you tell her."

"I feel weird about it though," Matt said, "I mean I feel bad enough about being the one that dumped her and well I did say that I still wanted to be friends….and I do. I just wish…"

"That she would get over it," she finished, "I know. But seriously it's only been a couple of months. Just give her some time. It's not like she's scaring girls away…wait she isn't scaring girls away is she?"  
Matt shrugged. He really wouldn't know. He never really paid attention long enough to notice if there were other girls that were interested in him. Between school, work, and his drunk of a mother…he didn't have much time. It wasn't that he wanted a girlfriend it was more along the lines that he wanted Elena to stop pretending that she was still his. "I wouldn't know," he answered, "But I doubt it. I mean its Elena. Care said some of the girls were feeling sorry for her but no one is taking her seriously."

Bonnie laughed, taking a sip of her drink. "To bad you're not the one that is pining away," she said, "You would probably at least get some sympathy sex from a few girls out of the deal."

Matt laughed loudly, drawing attention to their table. "There's the tomboy we all know and love," he commented. Bonnie stuck her tongue out at him. "So have you talked to Danny?" He asked.

Bonnie shook her head, the smile falling from her face. "He hasn't been able to corner me yet," she said, "I've been avoiding the entire situation."

"Well," Matt said staring down at the table, "He said Vick wrote to him. Kept him updated on us when we wouldn't write back."

Bonnie frowned. "Why?" She asked.

"I don't know," Matt shrugged, "Maybe it's because you two were the best friends I ever had and she didn't' want me to lose that, not matter the reason."

"Well," Bonnie said, "You didn't lose me at least."

"But I kind of did," Matt protested gently, "Not just because you're different. Because…I can handle different Bon. It's…it's just not the same, and I'm not blaming you so don't think that. I just…I miss you, that's all."

Bonnie placed her hand over his. She wasn't stupid. She knew it wasn't like before. Even though they were still there for each other and basically stayed in the same circles. Still…it was hard staying that close with that much history burning between them and with so many people willing to ostracize them after what had happened. "I get it," she said, "I do. We can…we can try harder. Okay?"

Matt nodded. Squeezing her hand before letting it go. "So are you going to this party because I think Tyler and Vick are a thing now so I am guessing that if I show up with him that he's going to ditch me for her…which I don't even want to go in to."

"Yeah," Bonnie said, "I'm going but I have to make an entrance with Elena and Caroline. But if you want we can totally hang out when Care ditches me for hot back Salvatore and Elena goes running after Jeremy to make sure he moderates his weed intake."

Matt decided that he wasn't going to touch the Jeremy Gilbert thing. "Hot back?" he asked, "We have nicknames for people now?"

"That one is my fault too," she said, "But at least it's better than Socio right?"

Matt blinked at her. "Only moderately," he said, "And I think you should talk to Danny. If not for him then do it for you. You need closure, Bon."

"When did you get so smart?" Bonnie asked.

"Don't let the blonde fool you," Matt stage whispered, "I'm secretly a genius."

Bonnie laughed, but her laughter died when Matt's face suddenly got serious as he looked at something over her shoulder. She turned around to see Danny at the counter talking to Vicki. She saw Matt's sister gesture toward them and she turned back around quickly pretending not to stare.

"He's coming isn't he?" She muttered lowly.

Matt nodded. He watched as Danny made his way toward them, "Yeah," he said, "Remember what I said about closure thing."

He stood and Bonnie's head shot up. "You are_ not_ going to leave me," she said.

"I can't abandon Tyler in the middle of a meal," he said seriously, "I'm a better friend than that. Besides Elena will be here soon and I am going to dodge that bullet before it gets here."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him. "You're a terrible friend," she said half-heartedly.

Matt ignored her and nodded at Danny as he stopped at their table. "Hey, man," he said, not exactly amiable to conversation but not feeling up to rejecting him after he had just lectured Bonnie about closure.

"Still a regular here I see," Danny said glancing at Matt and then Bonnie, and then back again.

"I work here now actually," Matt said, "But I'm guessing Vick probably told you that already."

"I'm not stalking you I swear," Danny said, shaking his head, "I came for the pie."

Matt looked around at all of the people staring openly at them. "And apparently to be gawked at," he said.

"Yeah," Danny nodded, "I getting really used to feeling awkward and uncomfortable actually. I'm thinking I'll built up an immunity by the end of the week."

"Good luck with that," Matt said, absently, "Well I have to go talk to Ty before my shift starts so I am just going to go. I'll see you guys later."

Bonnie nodded absently wishing that Elena would hurry up and show up already.

"So," Danny said as he looked down at her, "You've been a hard person to track down today."

"That wasn't an accident, Danny," Bonnie said, looking up at him finally. She tried not to see the boy he had been but it was hard when he had the same look in his eyes when he stared at her.

"Right," he sighed, "Can I…Can I sit down. I just want to talk to you. That's it."

"Sure you can sit down," Bonnie smiled, "Because I was just leaving." She moved to stand but stopped when suddenly he was kneeling down beside her chair, one hand on the back of it keeping her trapped.

"Come on, Bonbon," he whispered.

Bonnie bit her lip and looked straight ahead. "Don't," she said, "You can't call me that. Not anymore."

"Do you think I wanted to come back here?" Danny asked, "That it was my choice? It wasn't. it was my mom's so I'm here. Now everywhere I go its like I'm back in that day. Like I'm eleven all over again."

"If you want me to feel sorry for you-" Bonnie started.

"I don't," Danny said, quickly, "You have every reason in the world to hate me. Somehow I still thought that you'd be the one person that would give me half a chance."

Bonnie didn't want to feel guilty but she did, even knowing that he didn't have the right to make her feel that way. The silence was heavy. He moved to stand but she stopped him, placed her hand over the one that he had on the table. "I'm sorry about your dad," she whispered without looking at him.

"Yeah well," Danny smiled, his eyes on their hands, "He was definitely a Bonnie fan."

Bonnie moved her hand away and turned to him. "You can't keep doing this," she said, "We're not kids anymore. We're not friends. You're not the only one who was hurt by what happened. I get that this is hard for you but to be frank I don't care. Matt and I…did what we hand to in order to pick up the pieces and you don't have the right disrupt that."

"Fair enough," he said, "I'll leave you alone."

"Thank you," she said softly.

She looked like she wanted to say more but in the end she didn't. He stood finally. "I'd better go," he said after a while, "I have a party to get ready for."

"The back to school think at the falls?" Bonnie asked.

He nodded. "You're friend invited me," he said, "I hope that's okay." He tried to gage her reaction but she was much harder to read now.

"You can do what you want Danny," she said, "I'd just prefer it if you did it away from me. Though…I should probably thank you for the Mr. Tanner thing."

"You could thank me by going with me tonight," Danny ventured, "It'd be easier to show up there with someone else. It might take some of the edge off. Besides, you're a hot cheerleader now, if I show up with you the collective student body will have no choice but to accept me."

Bonnie rolled her eyes but she couldn't keep herself from smiling. "I guess you've already figured out the high school hierarchy," she said.

"Watched a lot of teen movies in prison," he joked, "They though all of us delinquents needed to model our behavior on something. On the upside, Glee got me into singing. Girls like that right."

"I'm not exactly the person you should be asking," Bonnie said, "Former tomboy. Remember?"

"Yeah," he said, "I remember. You owe me a Patriots jersey by the way." Bonnie swallowed. The last time she had worn his jersey had been that day. "I'm sorry," he said, once he realized what he had done.

"Matt is the one that needs the date," Bonnie said, quickly changing the subject and ignoring the apology.

"You have a date?" Danny asked, looking around, "He here?"

"What?" Bonnie asked. She backtracked over her words and then shook her head. "I didn't mean…I'm going with Caroline and Elena," she explained, "Matt is the one flying solo."

"Well," Danny smirked, "I could get just as popular dating the captain of the football team. But the question is…do you think he'll have me."

Bonnie laughed, shaking her head. "The question is," she said, "Will Elena get to him first."

"I'd better go," he said, "I didn't realize I had so much competition. See you, Bonbon."

He began walking toward Matt and Bonnie sighed with relief. She hadn't expected to talk to him for so long. She hadn't expected to enjoy it.

"You should watch the company you keep," a voice said.

Bonnie looked up and into pale blue eyes. The man standing over had dark hair and a smile that probably was melting every female in a ten mile radius. "Excuse me," she said, raising a brow at him.

Damon Salvatore, looked from his little witch to Danny Desai, the ring on the kid's finger drawing his attention. He frowned thoughtfully. Stefan had been right about him so Damon supposed he was accurate about the teacher as well. "It looked like you were upset just now," Damon said, turning back to Bonnie, "A pretty girl like you should be around someone who makes you smile."

"Oh," Bonnie said, blushing slightly, "Thanks." She had thought he had been alluding to Danny and the murder, and she had been about to defend him in spite of herself. "Who are you again?" She asked, when the man just smiled at her.

"A friend," he said, "I'll see you around, little bird." Before Bonnie could answer him and ask about the nickname, he was gone.

**:::**

"When do you think Stefan is going to get here?" Caroline asked, as she took another drink from her cup. It hadn't even been three hours yet already there were people at the party hooking up and she was beginning to feel left out.

"Why didn't you guys come together?" Bonnie asked, "I'm surprised you let him out of your sight." Bonnie kept wondering if Danny would show up herself so they both were playing the waiting game even if Bonnie wouldn't own up to it.

"I don't know," Caroline shrugged, "Something about his brother. It doesn't matter though. I'll be able to see him in crowd. I mean he's yummy, is he not?"

Bonnie laughed at her exuberance. "He does have that romance novel stare," she agreed.

Caroline nodded. "So," she said, "Elena tells me you're psychic now. You should totally do a reading before Stefan gets here. You know see if our signs are compatible and all that."

Bonnie was relieved Caroline had given up on the whole Danny thing. There was a time when she might have been okay with it, but that was before Danny had done what he had done. Besides that he was a different person now. A person Bonnie wasn't sure that she could trust. "I can't believe she told you that," Bonnie laughed, brushing aside her dark thoughts, "Wait. Grams says I have to concentrate."

"Don't you need like a crystal ball or something?" Caroline asked. She looked around and grabbed and empty beer bottle. "Here," she said, "It'll add authenticity."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, but moved to grab the bottle anyway. Bonnie was about to touch Caroline when suddenly she felt someone bump into her from behind. Her eyes widened as a vision suddenly came to her. It was gone almost just as quickly.

"Excuse you asshole," Caroline yelled after the guy, whose face she couldn't quite make out. She turned back to Bonnie to find the girl shaking her head. "Bonnie," she said, "You okay?"

"That was so weird," she said, "When he bumped into me just now. I saw a crow. There was a crow….fog…a man. Who do you think he was?"

"The guy who bumped into you," Caroline asked, "I don't know. He looked older, sexy, a little dangerous. But I only got a glimpse."

"Right," Bonnie laughed.

"So," Caroline asked, "Do you think your vision was about him?" She looked far too excited about the prospect for Bonnie's liking.

Bonnie decided to drop the subject before they both started taking it too seriously. "I'm drunk," Bonnie said, "Nothing psychic about it. Okay. I'm going to go get a refill."

Caroline stared after her blankly as she walked away. "She can be such spaz sometimes," she said to herself.

Caroline turned around and began looking for Stefan, but instead her eyes landed on Danny Desai. He stepped away from Matt Donovan and walked over to her, his eyes scanning for any sign of Bonnie. "Socio, you came," she exclaimed.

"Yeah," he said, his eyes still darting around. He ignored the stares they were getting. He was becoming accustomed to it already.

"Bonnie is over by the keg," Caroline said.

Danny turned back to her and raised an eyebrow. "You giving up on me already?" He asked, his tone sounding mock offended.

Caroline nodded. She glanced pointedly over to where Elena was walking over to Matt. "Unlike some people," she said, "I know when to cut my losses." She grabbed his arm and began pulling him toward the keg. "So let's get you a drink," she said.

"Okay," Danny laughed.

By the time they reached the keg Bonnie had somehow been roped into handing out drinks. Caroline rolled her eyes and began to shoo people away. "Really, Bonnie," Caroline sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you that queens don't serve peasants it's the other way around? Now, Socio, needs a drink."

Bonnie looked at her, her expression confused. "But I thought you just said not to serve peasants," she said.

Caroline gave her a look. "Sorry," she said, turning to Danny, "She's kind of a witch now."

Danny smirked, looking as if he were laughing at some sort of an inside joke that wasn't all that funny. "I noticed," he said.

"Well, then," Caroline said noticing the tension, "I have a Salvatore to find so you two have fun, hm?"

Bonnie watched her bounce away and then turned back to Danny. She suddenly wished she was drunk as she had told Caroline she was.

"That'll be one gin and tonic bartender," he said, "Easy on the gin, heavy on the tonic. My tolerance isn't what is used to be."

Bonnie rolled her eyes but handed him a plastic cup anyway. "I thought you were coming with Matt," she said, "Did he turn you down?"

Danny shook his head. "Actually we did show up together but then your friend," he explained, "The one with the whiny voice, weepy expression, and the 'feel sorry for me' eyes."

"Elena," Bonnie supplied. Even though he was right about her, she didn't like him talking about her friends that way.

"Right," he said, "Elena. She kind of sought him out and he went to go hide behind a tree somewhere I think. I was going to follow him but I didn't want to get sap on my jacket. It's new, suede. Do you want to feel?" He held out an arm in invitation.

"I'll pass," Bonnie said, trying to hide her amusement.

"I haven't seen the falls since I got back," Danny said, "Since our dates have abandon us for greener pastures…maybe not so much in Matt's case though trees are green, greener than Salvatores actually…anyway, did you want to walk up to bridge with me?"

"If it'll get you to shut up then, sure," she agreed.

"Am I that bad," Danny frowned, "Sorry…I ramble a lot now. Side effect of too many one-sided conversations in prison."

"You mean you never made any friends?" Bonnie asked as they started walking.

Danny looked down at her as he began to follow. "Didn't seem right," he said, "I mean…I only ever needed two."

"Bonbon, Danny, and Matty," Bonnie said, her tone empty, "We're not those kids anymore. Now we're Bonnie, Matt, and Socio."

"Thanks for that nickname by the way," he said, "It's kind of catchy, actually."

"Who told you?" Bonnie asked. She stopped midway through the trees.

"No one," he said, "I watch the news." Danny looked around and sighed. "I should go and see if Matt came out of hiding," he said, "You asked me to leave you alone, right? It was good seeing you Bonnie."

Bonnie was about open her mouth to speak when suddenly they heard voices. They both moved to follow the sound.

"It's not going to happen, Ty," a voice they both recognized as Vicki Donovan said, "Not here. Not like this." There was movement that sounded like a struggle. "No," Vicki said, louder. More struggling. More words of protest.

They sped up without thought, passing Elena's little brother on the way. "Hey," Danny called, as they made it through the trees in time to see Vicki push Tyler off. Bonnie was at her side in and instant, as Tyler turned on Danny his eyes lethal.

Bonnie frowned as Vicki stepped in between them. "Go, Tyler," she said, "Get the hell away from me."

Tyler's eyes moved to Vicki, and Bonnie didn't understand how the girl could even consider letting someone that would look at her that way actually touch her. "Vicki Donovan, says no," Tyler laughed, "That's a first."

Bonnie opened her mouth but stopped when Danny gently moved Vicki out of the and into Bonnie's side. "Still smooth with the ladies I see, Lockwood," he said, smiling, "I mean really, I _envy_ you."

"This is none of your business, freak," Tyler said, "_Walk away_."

"Freak?" Danny asked, "Really? I mean that's just so generic." Bonnie and Vicki looked in between the two both wondering how to stop the situation from escalating.

"How about rope boy, huh?" Tyler suggested. It was clear that he was drunk, which meant he would be itching for either a fuck or a fight, and as he had been denied the first already….

"Not that," Danny said, "That's a little more pointed but why don't we just-" He was cut off as Tyler shoved him hard in the chest.

"Tyler," Vicki yelled, "Stop." Another shove was the only response that Tyler gave.

Bonnie was sure that they were about to come to blows. Then suddenly Danny had Tyler but the neck and he was whispering something that neither Bonnie or Vicki could make out in his ear. When he pulled back, Tyler looked unsettled and then scared, before he back away.

There was a tense silence that followed.

Bonnie turned to Vicki. "You okay, Vick?" she asked, using the nickname she hadn't called the girl for years now.

Vicki smiled. "I'm fine," she said, "Thanks to Danny." She noted that though Bonnie looked wary, she looked impressed as well.

"Do mention it," he said.

"It's good to see you guys," Vick said smiling, "Together like this again. Makes me want to make some actual real friends."

Bonnie smiled sadly. "You sure you're okay?" When Vicki nodded, Bonnie turned to Danny. "You said you wanted to see the falls, right?"

He looked surprised for a moment but then he nodded. Danny looked at Vicki one more time just to make sure she was really alright. She looked at him and then over his shoulder at Jeremy Gilbert who was approaching them. "I'm fine," she said, turning back to Danny, "Really. You two go ahead. I have to talk to Jeremy."

Without another word Danny grabbed Bonnie's hand and the two walked away. The situation was fucked up and it was her and Tyler's fucked up situation that had just brought them together but Vicki knew more than anyone how much Danny had missed Bonnie and Matt. She was just glad that with all of the bullshit that constantly went on around them, something good might actually come out of it. She turned to Jeremy and wished that she could say the same thing about her and him.

**:::**

Bonnie and Danny stopped in the middle of the bridge. Danny leaning against the rails and watching the water, Bonnie looking up at the night sky. When he had done what he had done to his aunt Bonnie had wanted to think it was because didn't care about anyone; that he couldn't care about anyone. It was the only thing she could do to stop from no only falling apart but blaming herself completely in the process. Logically she knew it wasn't her fault but that didn't mean that she didn't stay up some nights wondering if there was something that she could have done. Something that she could have said to stop him. So to stop herself from wondering she told herself that he wouldn't have cared enough to listen. But he did care. That much was clear, he wouldn't have bothered trying so hard to be friends with her and Matt again or saving Vicki, if he didn't.

"What did you say to Tyler back there?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know," Danny said his eyes on the falls, "Something about sewing him for assault and wining."

Bonnie just looked at him, her face skeptical.

"It doesn't matter," Danny said, "Vick's okay, so…" He wondered if she was simply talking to him now because of what he had done for Vicki and if he would be back to square one tomorrow.

"Matt said you two wrote to each other," Bonnie said, "I didn't believe him until just now. You guys seem close." Bonnie was beginning to think that if Vicki could give him a chance then maybe she could too.

"We're not close," Danny said, "I helped her because she's Matt's sister. I wrote to her because you wouldn't write back and I wanted to know about you both. How you were. If you hated me."

"We didn't hate you," Bonnie sighed, "Not at first. We just…wanted to know why. I kept thinking that maybe if I had talked to you or"

"No," he said, turning to her suddenly, "This isn't your fault. You don't get to blame yourself. Not for this." The way he said almost made her think that there was a reason that she should.

"You don't have to worry about that because I don't," she said, "Not anymore. I blame you. You have no idea what we went through. What it was like being friends with the child murderer. Everything just kind of snowballed. We tried to cling to each other but we couldn't. Not with all this crap just…Matt's mom drinking and my dad leaving down every chance that he got. We did what we had to, to move on. Matt started hanging out with Tyler. I became a cheerleader, and started talking about boys and clothes…We had to change. You didn't give us a choice."

"Look, Bon," he said, "You're right, and I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you and Matt."

"You meant to hurt _someone_, Danny," she said, turning to face him finally. The falls were a dull echo in the background. "Do you regret it?"

"The past is in the past," he said, even as images of that day, flashed in his mind's eye. He looked at Bonnie, willing her to understand. "Do you want to know what I really regret?"

"Not if it's creepy," Bonnie said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Danny swallowed. "I regret not growing up with you and Matt," he said, "Ruining what we had. We had some fun didn't we? I miss that, and I think you miss it too." When a faint smile played across her lips he smiled to.

"I thought, the past is in the past," Bonnie said, echoing his words.

They both leaned forward subconsciously when a sudden commotion caused then to jump a part. Jeremy and Elena were carrying Vicki Donovan's unconscious body out of the woods. "Something bit her," Elena called, "She's losing a lot of blood."

Bonnie and Danny shared a look as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and called the police.

**:::**

"You left that girl alive tonight," Stefan said as he walked into this brother's bed room.

Damon was lounging on his bed looking as if he didn't have a care in the world. "You said not to kill," he said, "You didn't say not to feed."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "You claim that you're here to protect Bonnie and yet," he said, "You seem to be doing everything you can to get us caught before we have the chance. You know the risk, you know what is here and what they want. I told you about her teacher."

"Yeah," Damon said, "Which is why I did what I did. I know exactly what is in this down and what they are capable of. I also know that they want my little bird." Damon had followed her for most of the night and that Desai kid had been by her side more often than not. He didn't understand that kid's motives. Given what he was it would make sense for him to try and trick Bonnie into too trusting him, what didn't make sense was him killing his aunt in the first place. Those things were always loyal to each other and Damon knew what a sin it was to go against one of their own for them. Killing his aunt wouldn't have been within reason unless…the little witch was the motive.

"So what," Stefan asked, "If they know that they're vamps in town then they will take a break from going after witches to try and find us?"

Damon nodded as he broke out of his thoughts. "Bingo, little brother," Damon said, "And when they do, we'll be ready for them. My promise to Emily will be kept and my little bird will be safe. Until then, I have somewhere to be."

Stefan knew where he was going. "You keep going to her grave like one days she's going to be there," Stefan said, as Damon stood.

"You've never been in love, Saint Stefan, "he said, "So you wouldn't understand."

"Thanks for leaving me to explain all of this to Zach," Stefan called as Damon walked past him and left the room.

"You're welcome," Damon said, before he sped off in the direction of Mystic Falls Cemetery.

**:::**

Matt Donovan looked over his sister's hospital bed and across the room and smiled. When he had found out that Vicki had been hurt, not once did he suspect Danny so he guessed that was progress. If it wasn't then the scene he was looking at was.

Bonnie and Danny were sitting in two hospital chairs on the other side of Vicki's hospital bed. They had long sense fallen asleep. Matt had been asleep only a moment ago. He had woken up to the sight of them, their chairs close together, Bonnie using Danny's jacket as a cover and his shoulder as a pillow. He was surprised that they night shift hadn't kicked all three of them out yet, but suspected that fear of Danny had something to do with it.

Something stood out to Matt about it though, other than the fact that they were still there, it was the fact that Tyler wasn't, even with not only being Matt's supposed best friend but with being Vicki's boyfriend. After Jeremy had told him what happened with Vicki and Tyler before Vicki had gotten hurt, it had sealed the deal for Matt. Danny didn't know it yet, but he had decided to give him another chance.

"The three musketeers reunited," a scratchy voice said drawing Matt's attention, "Glad I could help."

Matt turned to his sister and smiled his relief. Vicki however looked to be on the verge of tears. "Hey," Matt whispered, "It's okay. You're okay."

She looked so small, the white bandage consuming her throat. Her skin pale against the blue hospital sheets. "Matt," she said her eyes watery.

Matt took his sister's hand. "Shhh," he said, "Don't try to talk, okay. You're fine."

Vicki ignored him, the pain in her eyes evident. She needed him to believe her. He had to believe her. "It was a vampire," she said, her face serious.

Matt's eyes widened in confusion and shock. Maybe it was because he had been drinking or maybe it was the look on her face, but whatever the reason, Matt believed her.

_**End Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed. I tried to integrate the pilots of both shows. It was a whopper but I think I managed. Next Chapter Mr. Tanner dies and I am introducing Danny's mom. Sheriff Forbes questions Danny about Vicki's attack and Matt and Bonnie come to his defense. Matt tells Danny what Vicki claims happened to her. Danny tells Matt why he killed his aunt. Bonnie goes to her Grams after she predicts Mr. Tanner's death and Matt tells Danny he should explain things to Bonnie.**_


End file.
